


The Vainglory Group Chat

by sudoarrin



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Group chat, Humor, Vainglory, vainglory fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudoarrin/pseuds/sudoarrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a vainglory group chat. What do you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**7:16-DJcool has added StarQueen to the chat**

**7:16-DJcool has added Dad to the chat**

**7:16-DJcool has added :3 to the chat**

**7:16-DJcool has added Ringo to the chat**

**7:16-DJcool has added MemeQueen to the chat**

**7:16-DJcool has added I <3Mechs to the chat**

**7:17-DJcool has added Stormguard-Shield1A to the chat**

**7:17-DJcool has added Stormguard-Bow2B to the chat**

**7:17-DJcool has added bananas to the chat**

**7:17-DJcool has added boxfox to the chat**

**7:17-DJcool has added Rona to the chat**

**7:17-DJcool has added Reim to the chat**

**7:17-DJcool has added Krul to the chat**

**7:18-DJcool has added LadiesMan;) to the chat**

**7:18-DJcool has added SKARDFS to the chat**

**7:18-DJcool has added Phinn to the chat**

**7:18-DJcool has added Alpha to the chat**

**7:18-DJcool has added Saw to the chat**

**7:18-DJcool has added FlowerPower! to the chat**

**7:19-DJcool has added Glaive to the chat**

**7:19-DJcool has added Fortress to the chat**

**7:19-StarQueen**

Vox why

this is going to be a disaster

 

**DJcool-7:19**

Because I need to talk to you all about something really important

 

**7:19-bananas**

???? whats up dude

 

**DJcool-7:19**

Okay, so we've gone through a lot together right?

 

**7:20-bananas**

yeah-the three F's

Fun

Fighting

and Fucking

 

**7:20-MemeQueen**

True.

 

**7:20-bananas**

Wait Skye who did you...?

 

**7:20-Dad**

Ozo, language!

 

**DJcool-7:21**

Continuing...we've done a lot together, but I really don't feel the support  from you guys that I should be feeling. So I was wondering if you would give me that support by going to something with me.

 

**7:21-Adagio**

I am not going to attend your pathetic performances.

 

**DJcool-7:22**

Okay daji's being a snooty old guy, like always.

But the rest of you should come. I'm DJ'ing at the club opening on north st, and the music is gonna be sick.

 

**7:22-StarQueen**

I'll come

 

**7:22-Dad**

Of course I'll come to see you! I'm so proud of you Vox!

 

**DJcoo-7:22l**

okay, so far its just my family coming

anyone else

 

**7:30-I <3Mechs**

hey darling, you want to?

 

**DJcool-7:30**

Wait-are you calling me darling?!

:0

 

**7:30-MemeQueen**

she means me.

love, I'm always up for a party.

Hey Vox, can we bring our mechs?

 

**DJcool-7:31**

WAIT ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER?

 

**7:31-I <3Mechs**

Dude we've been dating for a while now

how did you not notice

 

**7:34-bananas**

i didn't know either bro

 

**DJcool-7:34**

lol ozo.

wait Skye when you said true that some of us had probably...

 

**7:34-MemeQueen**

Vox, what I say, I mean.

 

**7:34-bananas**

GET IT GIRL

GIRLS

 

**DJcool-7:36**

NICE

also no you can't bring your mechs.

why would you bring them anyway

they can't dance, or appreciate my fine musical taste and ability

 

**7:36-Adagio**

*poor musical taste and nonexistent ability.

 

**DJcool-7:36**

shut up daji

 

**7:38-:3**

yeah daji, be a buddy not a bully

vox, will there be dancing?

 

**DJcool-7:38**

Of course kosh

 

**7:38-:3**

I'll be there then!

 

**8:04-Stormguard-Shield1A**

Who dared to touch my shield? Return it or I will kill you.

 

**8:07-Ringo**

lady, I'm gonna guess Glaive, since he has a habit of TAKING VERY IMPORTANT THINGS FROM PEOPLE.

 

**8:07-Stormguard-Bow2B**

Cath, your shield is in the mech room.

 

**8:08-Stormguard-Shield1A**

Thanks Kes.

 

**8:09-I <3Mechs**

Ringo, he said sorry. you need to let it go.

 

**8:09-Ringo**

sorry don't mean shit.

 

**8:09-boxfox**

Still salty about your arm?

 

**8:10-Ringo**

Still salty about your clan?

 

**8:10-boxfox has logged out**

 

**8:10-bananas**

HOLY SHIT RUN RINGO

RUN

 

**8:10-Ringo has logged out**

 

**8:11-Dad**

Ozo, language!

 

**8:13-FlowerPower!**

Vox, I'm so sorry I can't come. some new seedlings have come in, and I have to watch over them. :(

 

**8:20-DJcool**

its okay petal.

 

**8:20-Reim**

Dear Mr. DJcool

Please stop e-mailing me. I do not know who you are.

From, Reim, the winter mage

 

**8:21-DJcool**

Reim, I'm Vox. everyone else is one of your teammates. And this isn't a email. its a group text message.

 

**DJcool has changed Reim's nickname to Letitgo**

 

**8:22-LadiesMan;)**

I'll go help Reim out w/this

 

**9:25-Krul**

I LIVE TO FIHT! WAR RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS! I WILL DEFEAT ALL OF YOU!

 

**9:26-Stormguard-Shield1A**

Oh, not again. Krul, can you try to NOT fight us all today?

 

**9:28-Krul**

I WILL DEFEAT YOU WEAK FOOLS

 

**9:28-Stormguard-Shield1A**

Krul, meet me in the rec room in five minutes so I can knock you out and stop this nonsense.

 

**9:29-Krul**

I WILL DESTROY YOU

 

**9:30-b** **oxfox has logged in**

 

**9:30-Rona**

Anyone else wanna watch them go at it?

 

**9:30-Saw**

I'm up. five bucks on Krul

 

**9:30-Rona**

You're gonna lose those five bucks.

**9:31-StarQueen has changed Krul's nickname to KRUL**

**9:32-DJcool**

lol

**9:33-Glaive**

Why is ringo hanging from the flagpole?

 

**9:33-boxfox**

heh

 

**9:33-Dad**

Glaive, could you get him down?

 

**9:33-Glaive**

Sure thing.

 

**9:40-Glaive**

...and where are his pants?

 

**9:45-Ringo has logged in**

 

**9:45-Ringo**

>:(

Taka u suck

 

**9:45-banana**

vox, breakfast?

 

**9:45-DJcool**

Sure!

 

**9:47-banana has logged out**

 

**9:47-DJcool has logged out**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-It's been a while. Long story short, I don't really play Vainglory anymore. I just dropped out of the game, and I'm too tired to relearn the meta again. However, I will update this spasmodically-But I may not include all the newer characters.

**[Private Messaging: Vox & Adagio]**

**[Adagio]**

So where do you wish to meet up?

**[Vox]**

What?

**[Adagio]**

That was not meant for you mortal.

**[Vox]**

Yknow, adding mortal to the end of every sentence makes you seem like a b-list movie villein.

**[Adagio]**

....

 

* * *

 

**[Private Messaging: Celeste & Adagio]**

**[Celeste]**

okay daji..I know that you are all powerful and think that talking to use mortals is beneath you, but we need to get real for a second

**[Adagio]**

I will not lower myself by consorting with you. Do not call me Daji ever again.

**[Celeste]**

You need to stop clicking on those "you won an I-phone!" scams.

They are SCAMS

my computer is so filled with viruses its not even funny

**[Adagio]**

Are you attempting to stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine?

**[Celeste]**

no...I'm just trying to stop you from breaking all the computers in the fold.

 ~~tech isn't really your thing, just like being a pompous ass isn't mine.~~ _Text D_ _eleted_

**[Adagio]**

I'm great with technology-I was there when it was invented you pitiful child.

**[Celeste]**

So you should know to not fall for scams then.

Just don't respond to any princes in dire need of money okay?

**[Adagio]**

Back in my day, mortals were simple. They cowered and hid. But these days, all you do is complain. "Please don't burn the city! Stop demanding that everyone bows to you!" It really is sad to see how things are these days...pathetic.

**[Celeste]**

Okay, I'm just going to change all the passwords. This is getting me nowhere.

* * *

 

**[Private Messaging: Ringo & Adagio]**

**[Ringo]**

Do you even have a love life like honestly you can laugh at me all you want but the fact still stands that there ain't no bae coming your way

**[Adagio]**

Do you normally start conversations this rudely?

**[Ringo]**

No, most of the time I start them by demanding that the other person cower in fear before my magnificence.

**[Adagio]**

....

**[Ringo]**

Actually, I was going to ask if you had any family you wanted to invite for the holidays. They're coming up, and,

yeah so.

The city asked us to ask you because, and I quote "If we are going to have more of him here, we need to prepare"

**[Adagio]**

I was cast out centuries ago.

**[Ringo]**

Oh..I'm sorry man. That has to hurt.

That's a no then right?

* * *

**The Meme Team**

**[Group Chat: Celeste, Skye, Ringo, Taka, Skye, Joule, Koshka, Vox]**

**[Ringo]**

Fuck guys...I was talking to daji, asking him about his family- he said he was cast out centuries ago and then stopped responding..

**[Taka]**

Could he be messing with you?

**[Ringo]**

I don't think so.

**[Skye]**

Tbh, He's a lot more of a nerd then he seems

I saw him watching some street dancers one day, and the next, I'm pretty sure I saw him try to copy one of the moves.

It didn't work because he has wings.

He slapped himself in the face with his wings.

It was great.

**[Vox]**

LOL

**[Joule]**

AHAHAH

**[Skye]**

Don't get me wrong, he is an asshole. He has never been empathetic towards anyone else.

**[Taka]**

okay I know we are trying to be serious but hear me out:

Imagine daji dancing at Vox's rave.

Just.

think about it.

**[Vox]**

I'm crying there are actual tears running down my face omg

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more. A LOT more. (but if people like it the more would come faster because I love writing FOR people!) More chapters should be added soon :)


End file.
